


Sea and Sky

by rainbowwrites



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Freeform, I GUESS it can be kanamaridia if you want, I love these third years and I would die for them, Mari and Dia are mostly just mentioned but they're mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwrites/pseuds/rainbowwrites
Summary: Kanan would do her best to make up for their time apart. She would make up for pushing for Mari to study abroad, even though it had broken hers, Mari’s and Dia’s hearts.





	Sea and Sky

Kanan wondered if they were both on the same page, once the dust had settled around Aqours. It had been a rough way to start the year, even if it had been worth it in the end. 

It was never that she wasn’t glad to see Mari – of course she’d been sad to see her leave and of course she missed her, but Mari’s chance was once in a lifetime. To think she had given that up for them (Kanan would say for her, but she wasn’t that conceited – Dia had been Mari’s friend too) sat wrong in her chest. It made her wonder what Mari would be when they left school, and what kind of heights she could have reached if she had just let them go.

Kanan would have missed her forever, but she couldn’t ask Mari to give up all those years ago and she wouldn’t when she came back. Dia had understood. Dia always understood what Kanan was thinking, and Kanan was endlessly thankful for her.

She knew, in retrospect, that she should have wondered how Mari was. The three of them had been inseparable and if Kanan and Dia had felt the loss with each other still there, Mari must have felt it so much more when she was alone. Aqours had been a fun idea for them, back then. It had been a flame they could protect and stoke until it became an inferno. Kanan and Dia both had been more idealistic back then. They had dragged Mari into the world of school idols, laughing and hugging until she gave in. The irony that Mari had been the one to try and drag them back hadn’t been lost on her.

Kanan had understood Dia’s reaction to a new idol group. Understood the feelings of loss it brought back. She understood the fears Dia had for Ruby. They had failed once too. Kanan could never have accepted Chika and You’s offer, not when it would have meant leaving Mari and Dia behind.

Watching Dia hand the name over had been like watching her pass a torch to Chika. Their time had come and gone, and now Dia and Kanan could only watch how it panned out for the new generation. She hadn’t expected Mari to see this as a second chance for them as well, or to try so hard to get those memories back. 

They both knew they had lost time to make up for. But Mari had wanted to put the years behind her and Kanan wasn’t ready to let Mari’s future go. 

She knew what the future would be for her. She would take over the shop, stay in the town she grew up in and live a quiet life by the ocean. That suited Kanan just fine – the sea was a part of her. But Mari belonged to the sky, and watching her settle back into Uchiura had been like watching a bird be chained. 

If that was what Mari wanted, if she wanted to belong to the water the way Kanan did, then Kanan had to let her make that choice. She knew that. She knew, when they had fought and cried and hugged that it had never been her decision to make. Mari could still have the world and one day maybe she would, but for now she would settle for a seaside town and a group of girls with big dreams.

So Kanan would do her best to make up for their time apart. She would make up for pushing for Mari to study abroad, even though it had broken hers, Mari’s and Dia’s hearts. She would lean her head on Mari’s shoulder while Dia and Ruby scrutinised videos of other idol groups. She would start and end each day with a hug (sometimes even a kiss on the cheek, which Mari always seemed a little surprised by). And though Kanan would still grumble whenever Mari groped her, she was so glad to have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not completely over Kanan and Mari's make up. I'll write something more definitely KanaMariDia one day because the hype for season 2 is real.  
> ferreho-writes.tumblr.com come talk about the girls


End file.
